Training Room Troubles
by Kaddence Fire
Summary: River is worried about how Ethan just stormed off with something bothering him, so she goes after him, knowing where he'd be and that he'd be expecting her. River has been going crazy trying to figure out his issue, when she figures it out, will she be able to help him? Or will there be a little training room trouble..?


As I walk around the training room a flutter of anxiety fills my stomach. There he is, standing there, hitting the punching bag. Yet I know he's been expecting me, he's been waiting, anticipating my visit. After all, nobody leaves with a word that makes you curious, expecting you to not follow.  
"And where have you been?" He asks as he swings his right hand hard into the punching bag.  
"Around. I've been around."  
"Oh?" His slightly moves his head and his gaze is half turned towards me.  
"Yeah..."  
His gaze lingers there, taking in the features in my face, and in the room. Then he turns back to the punching bag.  
"I was wondering what you meant earlier?" I ask carefully. I fear if I interrogate him too much it will be like I'm walking on ice that's cracking beneath my feet.  
"What was it I said that intrigued you?" His voice says the words softly and let's them hang in the air above our heads. I know he knows...No matter what he says.  
"You told me there was something that was killing you inside, burning a whole in your brain, bothering you and making your heart ache. You told me it most likely can't be fixed, no matter who tries to fix it, except for one person." I breathe out shakily.  
"That seems accurate." He says slowly. He then takes off his gloves and places them on a bench next to the punching bag and some powder. He grabs his equipment bag from the corner of the mat that's in the center of the room, and carries it over to the bench. Carefully, he lays his gloves and other belongings that are scattered along the bench in the black duffel bag.  
"Well?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me, "What is it?"  
He let's out a sigh and zips the duffel bag shut. My feet shuffle me across the room to the center of the training mat.  
"How about we just practice first, okay Riv?"  
"Fine, but I'm not going easy on you."  
"Perfectly okay with me." And for the first time in awhile his childish smile appears plastered across his face.  
We're equally matched in combat, except for the fact that he's stronger than I am. I have a narrow frame and I'm thin, my advantages are to use my knees and my elbows, or to kick and punch. However, punching might not end up going perfectly. I take a swing and try to punch anyways and he blocks by making an x with his arms between my fist and his face. Next I try kicking, but he grabs my ankle and with my position, I did the only thing I could think of, I spun. The end result was us tumbling in a tangled mess on the floor, which didn't go as I had planned.  
"That didn't go well." He laughs.  
His body is above mine and he's propped up on his elbows, face directly above mine.  
"Ya think." I roll my eyes and can't help but giggle.  
"Here I thought today would suck."  
"Well judging from your tone, it doesn't. Now will you please tell me what's bothering you!"  
"You really wanna know?"  
"Yes!" I plead.  
"Did you ever want something you felt like you couldn't have, like the world refused to give it to you. Sometimes maybe it's a good thing because your afraid if you have it you'll break it or hurt it."  
"Yeah, I get it. Except, you'll never know if you don't go after what you want in the first place. Sometimes it's better to take a risk and fall, just so you can see where you end up. I mean, it could be better than where you started."  
"Is this situation like how you just described? Fall and see where you end up possibly making a better situation?" He jokes.  
"I don't see how this is a better situation." I frown.  
" There's to ways this is better. Well, for one, neither one of us is all mopey anymore."  
"What's the second reason?" I raise my eyebrows curiously.  
"I got to hear your advice and I think I'm going to take it."  
He leans down closer than he was by far, or ever was.  
"Um, what?" I stammer, heat rising to my face.  
He rolls his eyes just before closing the space between us with a light kiss. My green eyes widen in shock, and then close in peace. After he's sure I won't be leaving anytime soon he get's more confident in his kissing and my senses are all on edge, my blood burning like a raging fire. His arms wind around me and I put my hands near the back of his head on his only reason we pull apart is for air. I stare up at him, dazed and speechless.  
"Thanks for the advice, I think it worked." He gives a smart remark.  
"Y - Your welcome."  
He let's out a laugh and kisses my nose before getting up and offering me help to stand.  
"C'mon," He says, "We have a long day ahead of us."  
"Yes, yes we do." I grin.


End file.
